Siamese No Longer
by QueenGenie16
Summary: When Frank and Len wake up at midnight one time, they will be split apart. NOTICE this is mainly talking about the brothers but FrankxMisery is mentioned heavily and minorly mentioned are RubyxSkullBoy and LenxIris
1. The Fateful Night

Siamese No Longer

Usually in Gloomsville Manor there was complete silence during the midnight hour. But to night there was loud yelling all throughout the grounds. Lights began to flicker all over the manor and in Poe's addition, as Len ran around the large yard. Without Frank! It was unnerving to watch but when Ruby Gloom looked. She looked on the bright side. Then Frank made his entrance, he was half awake with no shirt and jeans on.

Ruby looked over and didn't look away. "Okay, does anyone know what the hell happened? One moment we're two heads on the same body now we're two separate guys." Frank asked looking more awake by the second, he was also looking bored. When Ruby realized what she was staring at, "I don't know Frank, but we'll find out." Crush on Skull Boy aside she really liked Frank. He was the smarter of the two brothers and a great guitar player.

There was only one problem with Ruby telling Frank how she felt, Misery. She was a beautiful girl, with her tear stained eyes and mournful smile; she had Frank wrapped around her finger. She walked outside; the only one smart enough to remember a candle. "What is going on here?" Misery mumbled as she approached the group; just noticing Frank on one side then Len on the other. "We seem to have advancement in Frank and Len's body type." Poe answered monotonously.

Frank gently wrapped his right arm around Misery's waist and she gently placed her head on his shoulder. She gently fell back to sleep and Frank picked her up and carried her to her basement bedroom. He called over his shoulder "we need to figure this out."

Ruby and the others watched them as they retreated until they were out of sight. Ruby sighed and asked Len what happened. "Well last night we were going to bed as usual and when I woke up to get a late night snack; Frank wasn't with me. It was so scary, I get so scared without him there.


	2. The Strange Material

Ruby hadn't been getting any sleep lately; no one in the house had. Frank and Len had been staying in the local hospital. The doctors were stumped on how the only Siamese twins in the entire town of Gloomsville could split apart into two full human beings.

Frank and Len; seemed so different to everyone. They couldn't get used to the fact the guys were two separate guys now. They were still the same guys- and surprisingly they could both play their own guitar. And they were both really good at it.

Ruby and Skull Boy began to check the garage; there had to be something different about the garage. They searched the whole garage top to bottom and they found something; a weird glowing green stain on the day bed. It seemed like carbon or nuclear substance or something. And how they were going to fill a vile with that stain they didn't know. It was almost fully soaked into the mattress.

But they finally managed to scrap off some of the substance. They took it over to Mr. Mumbles; who promised to have it analyzed for them.


	3. Correction Acid

Mr. Mumbles worked day, after day, after day to find the name of the substance. It was nothing he'd ever heard of or seen. The substance glowed a radioactive green and was moderately somewhere in-between a solid and a liquid. There was no smells and it didn't multiply or break down when he added acid. Then finally he figured it out, correction acid, anything that had a serious issue could be corrected with this acid. But the effects were irreversible, Frank and Len would now be two separate guys- and they were still brothers.

He took his findings to Ruby Gloom; she calmly took in the evidence and did not scream or shout. She told Mr. Mumbles that she would talk to the others, for him. Ruby called an all friends come together dinner and brought Frank and Len home from the hospital. She started by having them eat dinner and in the smack middle she calmly stated "Mr. Mumbles gave me the results of the substance found on the bed." And all eyes were on her, "it was a correction acid and it only fixes mistakes that changed the body back to how it was originally formed." Everyone continued to stare at her. "It means you two were originally supposed to be two separate people. But somehow you were put together."

Iris shrieked "oh my god- you mean something happened to these two. And they became Siamese twins..."


	4. Find The Records

_And they became Siamese twins..."_

"Iris, calm down there is one sensible thing to do. We need to get a hold of the brother's medical records. And find out what happened to them. Whatever happened to them happened before they were born." Ruby calmly stated gently staring at both Frank and Len, Misery sat in between Frank and Skull Boy, then Len on the other side of Frank and Iris beside Len. Iris sat beside Ruby and Poe and Scaredy sat on Ruby's shoulders and Doom sat on a pillow on top of the banquet table.

Misery monotonously put in "but Ruby nothing can be done the two will be separate, handsome guys forever. And Frank nudged Misery's hand and placed a small kiss on her gray nose. She laughed and grabbed another handful of French fries onto her plate. "True Misery, but we can always give the boys a little story time. Please just try to help us." Misery shrugged at Ruby's statement. "I'll see what I can do; Ruby but I can't promise much. Just some possible family connections." And with that dinner was over and everyone went their separate ways hoping to find out more than they did today.


	5. Poll

Other (send me a PM telling me what you want)

Broken Mirrors, Blue Lipstick, And Rock 'N' Roll- Misery x Frank

Vampires, Werewolves And Frankenstein- Torrey x TQ

Beach Pretty- Heather x Geoff

Really Smart And Really Dumb At The Same Time- Tehama x O'Farrell

Burping And Bragging- Mason x Victoria

I Wanna Win- Heather x Chris

Trick Me Once, Shame On You- Abby x Lab Rat

Blissful Kisses- Sabella x Tug

Video Games, Hot Cocoa And Poetry Contests- Abby x Zach

No Pain, No Gain And No Fame- Grunt x Phantasma

Wiggling Noses- Tyler x Bethany

**Above are the choices to my new poll. I would like anyone who reads my stories to answer it. Please. And it'll be fun.**


	6. Parenthood

It was still strange to walk into the dining room in the morning to see Frank and Len sitting in opposite corners of breakfast calm, and stuffing their faces faster than should be possible, and it drove Ruby crazy. Frank and Len were both cool with it; in a way that they were still brothers, they now could have one play guitar and one on bass so Scaredy wouldn't be the only back up when they play this year's Gloompoloza with a full band. And Misery, though the way she sang she wasn't always really there on stage. But basically they were going to be a whole new act and it was going to be cool to see what they would be on stage.

But before life could even get back to performing they had to figure out how our dearest ex-Siamese twins were going to survive, was going to bother Ruby until she died. What if there were conditions that would kill the boys, like heart palpitations and etc. That could take the boys from the manor all because of the correction acid that threatened to scare them apart.

Searching the town records seemed to be a futile and time consuming search that brought up almost nothing. But that little tiny little sliver of information was enough to narrow down the search to one of the three hospitals in Gloomsville. Gloomsville General would never hear of such a risky surgery on a patient, plus Frank and Len had never been emitted into that hospital other than their no longer Siamese incident.

Haunting Hostel was not so much as a hospital as a waiting area until you could get into the General or the more expensive private hospital (Galley Gator Monster Laboratory Hospital) which is where Frank and Len were registered to have been born at.

It puzzled Ruby greatly as not many of the residents could possibly afford to give birth, never mind a caesarean at a set time. Whoever their parents were they were- crudely put loaded. And they could afford to put their children's lives on the line, to try and save both children. Which seemed very lucky for both of the twin brothers; both who now knew the light of day and now knew the true pleasures money couldn't buy. What truly puzzled her was how it had never been odd that an outside source had been sending in cheques; fully paying (twice or more over) the brothers rent.

Ruby had the sudden urge to rework where all of those cheques were coming from, maybe it would help find Frank and Len's parents.

Plus, it would take forever to even start going through those books, Ruby never really had done well with record keeping and math so she'd pile everything up and hand it off to Misery. To whom trivial tasks were important and needed to be perfect. Maybe she could pull a few strings in those family connections of hers and track down the boy's parents.

Ruby ran down to the quiet, dark and dreary basement which was filled with heavy guitar and a man's screaming about pain and death. And suddenly she knew that Misery was in and very, very happy and not so angry mood. She knocked on the dungeon style door hoping that Misery would make an exception to separating herself from the extreme silence brought on by necessary isolation.

A quick, hard pull sent the hard, thick door speedily crashing into the thick stone walls creating dents in the stone wall. Misery's damp hair clung to her pale skin and she stared Ruby down, ready to strike like a vampire to her pray. "Misery I need a favour; do you think you could dig through the rent logs to see who pays the rent for Frank and Len." Seeing a well-arched eyebrow grace itself on Misery's very, extremely pale skin. "Oh I believe that one of their parents is paying the rent, as the boys were born in the Monster Lab, you know the really expensive hospital. The one that will take on any task as long as you have the cash to do so, which makes me think maybe their parents are rich enough to be paying for their rent. Please Misery just help me figure out if they are his parents, your family connections could be able to pull some connections and find out everything, please Misery."

Ever so slowly Misery began to shut the door on Ruby's face giving a final sigh and an "I'll see what I can do but I can make no promises." Shutting the door and the music began blaring all over again. The haunting lyrics following Ruby back up the stairs to where Len was grabbing a snack, if an almost seven course meal, consisting of one of the strangest looking sandwiches of all time; seemingly made up of peanut butter, Swiss cheese, tomatoes, cottage cheese, mint jelly, olives, mayonnaise, and dark chocolate. And swallowing the entire sandwich in less than three bites; three very large, very scary bites.

Ruby smiled speeding past him...


End file.
